The magical flu
by Seirin
Summary: Zellina Week on Tumblr Day 5 Theme: Tears / Lina has a magical flu and Zelgadis makes sure she stays in the bed...


As always, I'm warning English isn't my mother tongue, so be ready for errors ;)

* * *

She was slowly regaining awareness. She remembered how she visited the library. How she reached out for a copy of "Dark magic and Mazoku" when… she lost consciousness. Sylphiel may have mentioned something about her having a magical flu and that she should have stayed in bed for three days. But Lina just laughed at it. A magical flu was an ancient disease. There was no way she could have something like that…

But there she was. Laying in the bed after sudden passing out. It was strange. She didn't feel any pain besides a slight dizziness. She was perfectly fine. Apart from this small detail she fainted.

'How are you feeling?' A familiar, male voice brought her out of her reverie.

'Fine. But what are you doing here?' She asked before lifting herself into a half sitting posture and giving the mage a suspicious look. Zelgadis, who was at the moment sitting on a simple chair next to her bed, was supposed to be on his way to a temple localized in a neighboring town to look for his cure. Before he left, she gave him a piece of her mind and after hearing his retort the warrior was the last person she wanted to see right now.

'Sylphiel has asked me to make sure that some disobedient patient rests properly as she was told.' He responded with a voice filled with an irritation.

So Sylphiel was the culprit. She made a mental note to tell the raven-haired woman off later.

'And that was the only reason she made you come back? She has only wasted your precious time. I feel great and I'm not going to spend whole day in this stupid bed.' She answered angrily reading herself to stand up.

A second later Zelgadis pushed her back on the pillows. In his sapphire eyes she could see a glint of wrath.

'Yes, you are. Did you lose you short-time memory when you hit the floor in the library? You have a magical flu. Magic in your body is flowing irregularly in your body. You can get an attack in every moment, just like yesterday.'

For a moment she remained silent, pushing back obscenities which wanted to leap from her mouth.

'Yesterday? I was passed out for a whole day?'

'If you listen to no one and act like an idiot, that's what happens.'

Once again silence fell on the room.

'All right… I admit, I overdid it. I'm not going to make anything intensive today. I'll just visit the library and that's it.' She said, once again trying to leave the bed she was in.

'Try lifting yourself once again and I'll make sure you are grounded here for at least a week.' Zelgadis threatened with a dead-serious voice.

Lina seeing his murderous gaze, despite her will she leaned against her pillows.

'I'm booored! Am I supposed to look at ceiling for the whole day?!' She started to pout like a child.

The man reached for something into his pocket and threw on her quilt a copy of "Dark magic and Mazoku", a copybook and a pencil.

'That's what you can do.' He commented, after which he opened his own book.

The sorceress for a moment looked at the book and the man.

'Zel, but you don't have to sit here for the whole time. I imagine you have a lot to do in order to look for your stupid cure.' She couldn't hide a little hope in her voice.

'Do you take me for an idiot? We both know what you'll do as soon as I leave the room.' He answered not even moving his eyes from his book.

The young woman felt a wave of irritation. She didn't want to be reading right now. After a moment in her mind appeared a silly idea.

One sound of tearing and a rustling of folding paper later, Zelgadis was looking at the red-head incredulously.

He had just been hit with a paper ball on his head.

'Remind me, how old are you?' He asked half irritated half dumbstruck.

'You are the one at fault. I told you I'm bored.' She answered with a disarming honesty, with satisfaction looking at the man.

Her smile widened when she threw a second paper ball at him. Before she threw the third, Zelgadis was pinning her to the bed lightly holding her wrists.

'Stop it.'

'And if I won't?' She smiled with a playful challenge easily seen in her eyes.

His face moved a bit closer to hers.

'You should be resting.' He said softly. He was so close his breath became ticklish.

'I've heard this magical flu isn't contagious. You don't let me do anything, so you should personally take care of me.'

Zelgadis send her a look full of amusement, irritation and desire.

'You are impossible.' He whispered, before his cold lips met hers.

The kiss was at the beginning slow and delicate. Slowly, they were searching for each other, trying to play the rhythm from two nights ago. Within few second whole anger and tension faded away.

And suddenly she felt a cold wave of energy. She became aware of magical flow in every cell of her body. She groaned in pain, slightly pulling back from Zelgadis.

The man immediately embraced her, gently stroking her hair.

'Take a deep breath.' He whispered into her ear. 'And now slowly breath out. Yes, just like that.'

The attack finished as soon it appeared. In the corners of her eyes glistened tears of pain, when she was slowly regaining control over her breath and magic. But as soon as she felt Zelgadis tries to pull back, she gripped his hands and asked in a whisper:

'Stay.'

He couldn't refuse. Gently, so as not to hurt her, he hugged her again and stroked her hair until her breathing once again became steady and calm.


End file.
